


Enjoying The View

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason John is slower than Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying The View

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Enjoying The View  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's a reason John is slower than Ronon.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 29 100-in-100/Drabble Icon challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1129555.html) at 1_million_words

“Come on, Sheppard. Keep up.” Ronon yelled at John as he picked up speed and ran faster down the corridors of Atlantis. He didn’t get it, every time they ran together John was always running behind him and he knew John had to be faster than he seemed.

John didn’t say a word but continued to stay behind Ronon and watch as the fabric of Ronon’s pants stretched tight across his ass, the muscles bunching and pulling as he ran. John swallowed hard at the sight. With a view like that did Ronon honestly expect him to run anywhere else?


End file.
